Pottu (film)
Pottu ( ) is a 2019 Indian Tamil horror comedy film, written and directed by Vadivudaiyan. The film features Bharath in the lead role, with Iniya, Namitha and Srushti Dange playing other pivotal roles. With music composed by Amresh Ganesh, the film is produced by John Max for Shalom Studios. Pottu is a movie, following along the lines of this producer-director combo's earlier movie Sowkarpettai (2016). The film was launched in January 2016, and released on 8 March 2019 . It is dubbed in Telugu and released on 8 March 2019 as Bottu and in Hindi as Bindi. Hindi dubbed version rights is owned by Dimension Pictures .The film opened to mixed reviews. Plot The film revolves around two MBBS students, one of which secures a first rank fraudulently, due to which the other one, despite being a brilliant student ends up holding a second rank. Both the students join the same college, and when the first ranker fails at performing well at the college, he attempts suicide by cutting his hand. Things take a turn when his blood spills on a tomb of Pottu, and a mysterious power enters his body which forces him to behave like a girl. What follows is unraveling of the mystery behind Pottu and what she desires. Cast * Bharath as Arjun * Iniya as Pottu * Namitha as Bhrameshwari * Srushti Dange as Nithya * Urvashi as Arjun's mother * Nirosha as Pathology Professor * Shakeela as Bio-Chemistry Professor * Thambi Ramaiah as Arjun's father * Rajendran as Thief * Mansoor Ali Khan as Swami * Bharani as Arjun's classmate * Sayaji Shinde as Doctor R.K * Swaminathan as Thief * Aryan as Veeraiah * Nikesh Ram as Pottu's father Production Producers Jones and John Max announced the project during November 2015 and revealed that they would work on a horror film with director Vadivudaiyan, even before the release of their other collaboration, Sowkarpettai (2016). Bharath was signed on to portray the leading role, and the director noted that he would have a female makeover for certain portions of the film. The film began shooting during January 2016 in Chennai, with three actresses - Iniya, Namitha, Manisha Yadav- signed to portray pivotal roles. Manisha Yadav was later replaced by Srushti Dange after an initial photoshoot was held, and was revealed to play the role of a medical student. Iniya was revealed to play the titular character, and Namitha stated she would play the antagonist. . Thambi Ramaiah was also cast. In July 2016, the team shot scenes in the tribal area of Kollimalai, where huge sets were erected at an altitude of 2,000 feet. Production was completed in mid-2017, with the film's release delayed several times as a result of an unavailability of screens. Soundtrack Music was composed by Amresh Ganesh. Release Movie was released on 8 March 2019, in Tamil as Pottu, in Telugu as Bottu and in Hindi as Bindi . Reception The Dekh News gave a 3/5 rating, stating, "We think that the Pottu is a fine film. You all are going to love the production and the directional work of the movie. Tamil movie Pottu is a fine film and the viewers are going to love it for sure. You all can watch this movie Pottu for sure". The Times of India rated the movie 1.5/5 stating, "Bharath, possessed by ghosts from the past, is out for revenge". References External links * Category:2019 films Category:Indian films Category:Indian ghost films Category:Tamil-language films Category:Indian horror films Category:2010s Tamil-language films